Change
by HallowShark1
Summary: War is changing everyone. Ludwig,Gilbert, Antonio, everyone. But, Francis is determent not be changed. He has to survive, and has to stay himself. But, will Ludwig's insanity destroy him? Germany/LudwigxFrance/Francis. Violence, rape, lemon.


Francis hit the bare white wall with a force that sent pain wavering through him. He gasped sharply, and was then kicked swiftly in the stomach with hard leather boots. The man before him, a muscular blonde with blue eyes, was Germany. His eyes glaring down upon him, his face not looking to amused. France coughed blood onto the floor, looking up at Ludwig with the most distort of face.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur l'Allemagne… Do not-" he began to beg.

He was cut off by a swift kick to the chest. He sobbed lightly, curled his body up into a ball. Ludwig was angry. He knew that much.

"Schweigen! Speak German, dreck! " he yelled.

"Forget your slutty language! You _will_ speak deutch! "

Francis shook, trying to get back onto his feet. Tears in his eyes, he wiped them away. He looked up at Ludwig, who glared straight into his eyes. France had looked into the eyes of his own devil.

"Ja, Meister… " France muttered.

Ludwig grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up by the gold locks. Francis cried out in pain. Ludwig took out a pocket knife, France began to feel himself shake.

"Stop shaking. " Ludwig said deeply.

He tried, and he couldn't. The knife handle slammed into his cheek. Francis bites his lip, then Ludwig proceeded to slash his knife, chopping the golden locks short. Ludwig dropped the handful of severed hair onto the floor.

"Clean that up. " Ludwig grunted.

France shook once again, trying to pick his hair off the ground. He looked up at Germany for a split second. The German continued to glare. He dropped a book down in front of Francis, who in turn, looked up at the man.

'Mein Kampf: Adolf Hitler' read the cover.

"Read. " was the only word that escaped Ludwig's mouth.

"You're an Aryan, and you _will _learn to be one. "

"A-Aryan? " Francis stuttered.

Before he could have an explanation, Ludwig marched out the door.

* * *

Francis read, and read. His stomach growled, the room was bland and depressing. He had to keep himself sane. He kept himself sane by sing French lullaby's and remembering good memories. Germany was going, no, he was insane. He had to make it through this war, alive and not changed. But, war always changes people doesn't it?

Although sane, he still had emotions flooding through him. Fear. He feared Ludwig's insanity, feared that its hate and anger would destroy him and everyone around him, including himself. He was sad and upset that Ludwig would do something like this to him. He has know this man since he was a child, and they had always been friendly toward him. He felt anger. Not angry at Ludwig, oh no, angry at the war that was changing him. Every around him was self destructing. Antonio and his civil war. The war had taken a toll on his friend, he had fear that Antonio would kill himself before this war was over. Gilbert had changed. Gilbert had fallen to the same insanity as Ludwig. But, he was determent to make it. Determent not to let insanity take him over. Determent to stay himself.

He will make it out of this intact.

* * *

Author's note:

How was that? I liked it :) Hope you do too! I like writing about the dark side of Hetalia because the show is just mostly silly. Anyway, here are the translations too:

French:

S'il vous plaît, monsieur l'Allemagne…- Please, Mr. Germany

German:

Schweigen-Silence

Dreck- Filth

Deutch- German

Ja- Yes

Meister- Master

Mein-My

Kampf- Struggle

Sorry if the translations aren't the best, I am using google translate. And also the definition of 'Aryan':

Aryan: A member of an (alleged) master race comprised of non-Jewish Caucasians, especially those of Nordic or Germanic descent; A person of Caucasian ethnicity; a white non-Jew; A Caucasian racist, often one who is an Aryan in the first sense;

Blond hair and blue eyes were considered 'perfect' Aryan descendants, and were sometimes even abducted from there homes and send to Germany to grow up as 'Aryans' and be part of the master race.

I don't believe in it, i just like history :)


End file.
